The present invention relates to a removable shade for a headlamp which incorporates a strap for attaching the headlamp to the user's head about the forehead. Headlamp assemblies are commonly used for hiking and camping but may be utilized for any activity where a light source is required. The headlamp assembly frees the user's hands and is therefore typically more desirable than a flashlight or hand held lantern.
It is sometimes desired to adjust the brightness of the headlamp, for example, lowered, filtered and/or otherwise provided in a color and intensity that is different that the lamp source itself. A removable shade which a user may attach to the headlamp assembly to create the desired lighting effect is therefore desirable. Such removable light shades may furthermore be configured to allow the user to sit the headlamp assembly upon a flat surface or hang it from a fixed point (e.g., a hook), in either case thereby converting the headlamp assembly into a lantern. While various headlamp assembly shades have been proposed, most have a non-flexible housing and are not convenient to carry as an accessory, especially when camping or hiking when packing space, and hence packing load, is desired to be kept to a minimum.